My Butterfly, My Samurai
by Asakura Fan-10123
Summary: ONE-SHOT Horo wishes for love, but is Tamao the one? Horo x Tamao VERY SLIGHT Anna x yoh VERY SLIGHT Ren x Pirika


Me: I'm baaaaaack!

Horo: Oh great.

Ren: Woop dee doo.

Yoh: Urgh.

Anna: Hmph.

Tamao: Uhm….. uhm…….

Ryu: Uh.

Lyserg: Eh…

Choco: Hrm.

Me: I feel unloved…..

"talking"

'thinking'

doing something

_An overlappy thing….u know where there r voices but there is a different scene…..like a narrator reading a story…like that._

Dedicated to my friends. Inspired by the song : "Butterfly" by Smile D.K.

My Butterfly, My Samurai

Horo was lying down on a patch of grass, right in the middle of his most favorite spot in the world. The special forest where Yoh gave the koropokkur a home, after Yoh became Shaman King. He played with Kororo and other Koropokkur.

He stood up. It was only 12 o'clock noon and he was late for lunch. He said goodbye to the koropokkur and headed inside, where he immediately got the surprise of his life.

Ren Tao was kissing Pirika! "Oh. My. God." Horo's bulging eyes stared at her sister, who broke away from the kiss and was now looking at the bare wooden floor. "Pirika, how could you?" Horo managed to choke out. Ren stepped infront of Pirika.

"Baka, she chooses whomever she wants! Leave her alone!" Ren defended.

"She's my sister! As her brother it's my job to protect her!"

Horo didn't hear what Ren had to say. He climbed up to his room and slammed the door closed behind him. 'That pointy headed freak is wrong. Pirika may have the right to choose, but she's still too young to have a girlfriend……..'

"_Your just saying that because your jealous." A voice told Horo._ Outside, a girl with pink hair played with the koropokkur at the very spot Horo was lying down. _"What? What do you mean?" Horo turned around, but saw no one. "Your jealous because you have no one to love. No one to be with when your lonely. No one to call as your girlfriend._ The pink haired girl tickled Kororo with her pinky. The pink haired girl hesitated for a moment, then gave Kororo a big hug. "_That's not true…" Horo's voice had gotten quieter. "You say that now. But what will happen during those next few years?" The voice asked in a low, deep voice. Horo sat in thought. _Kororo's eyes shone brightly than the sun. She opened her arms as wide as she could and returned the hug. _"I am jealous but… who is out there for me?"_ The pink-headed girlwent back into the house to make lunch._ No answer. "Are you there conscience?" No answer._

Horo slowly walked out of his bedroom. He was careful not to make eye contact with his sister or his rival. He walked into the kitchen and that's when he realized… "Wow! The decorations!" There was a cake on the table, red and orange banners and centerpieces. Horo slammed his forehead. "OH! Baka! Yoh and Anna's special announcement!" Horo had forgotten that yesterday, Yoh was going to announce a special thing at today's lunch.

Horo sat down and watched Tamao cook bacon, pancakes and eggs. He loved that smell. He also loved Tamao's graceful movement when flipping pancakes… She was so beautiful with that pink hair, small nose, thin body, cute blush, and…

Horo shook his head. He always got those silly images. But every curve of her body made her look like the most wonderful person in the world.

A butterfly flew into the kitchen. It's blue and pink wings fluttering, in rhythm with the breeze. It flew up infront of Horo's face and rested on the tip of his nose. "Hi there, little buddy." Horo whispered, being very careful not to startle the fragile gift from Mother Nature. It waved its wings, as if to say, "Hello, Ainu child."

The butterfly flew off of Horo's nose, and landed on Tamao's instead. Anyone, if they were in the kitchen, wouldv'e expected her to scream and mess up her cooking. But instead, she looked up, gave the little butterfly a kind smile, and continued cooking. With her graceful movement, the butterfly thought it was just a blade of grass moving with the wind.

The butterfly flew off Tamao's nose, went outside the door, turned around, and smiled. Horo didn't think it was a smile at first, but then he saw a thin black line curve like a watermelon. He smiled back, knowing Tamao was smiling too.

Horo and Tamao were silent. Only the sound of sizzling bacon was heard. Horo thought of Tamao, him and her holding hands in a field full of butterflies. But he shook his head. 'Me and her can't be together. She is a shy, beautiful apprentice. And what am I? A snowboarder, sometimes a dimwit, and just a guy who likes to have fun. I'm not worthy of someone as beautiful as her…'

The sound of footsteps awakened him of his thoughts. Pirika, Ren, and all the others entered the kitchen. "Mmm what's cookin'?" Choco sniffed the air. " I don't know but I sure am hungry." Pirika replied. Tamao served the bacon and the eggs, leaving everyone, even Anna, with their tounges hanging from their mouths.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Yoh banged his glass with his fork. As you know, every king needs his queen. And I am announcing that Anna and I are to be wed, on March 16. And even if my parents had not put us together, I still would've wed her." Yoh smiled. Everyone cheered, even Tamao, who secretly had crushed on Yoh from afar. "Ahem. I would like to commemorate the newest lovely couple to be added on Cupid's favorite couples list. Anna and Yoh Asakura! Cheers!" Ryu announced, holding up a glass of soda. "Cheers!"

26 days later…

"Oh Anna-chan, you look so beautiful…" Tamao admired Anna's straight, blonde hair and pretty wedding gown. "Thanks Tamao." Anna was a nervous wreck. She wasn't like the mean Anna Tamao knew. "Tamao, I'm nervous. What if I say the wrong thing?" Anna asked. "Don't worry Miss Anna. Everything will be fine." Tamao assured her.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Yoh turned and lifted up Anna's veil. Yoh softly kissed her on the lips, and everyone clapped. "Tamao had to wipe the tears in her eye. She hoped that her dress would be as beautiful. And she hoped that she and her husband-to-be will be a great couple.

"Tamao… will you dance with me?" Horo had asked her at the wedding. "Y-yeah of course." Horo helped her stand up. Tamao wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his shoulder. Horo's hands were at her waist, and their moves were as graceful as Tamao's pancake flipping.

After the dance, Horo had asked Tamao to come with him outside, and to the place where he loved most. "Tam, I….." His voice trailed off. He was sitting up beside Tamao, who was hugging her knees. He looked at her and she looked at him. Horo cupped her chin with his right hand, and brought her face closer to his. "I love you Tam. I loved you secretly from afar. You are the angel in my life. You… You are my butterfly." He said. "Horo…" Tamao blushed. Horo lightly kissed her on the lips. It only was 30 seconds, but it was an eternity for them. Horo licked her lips, begging for her share of sweetness. Tamao's mouth opened, and Horo massaged her tongue with his own. They parted. "I love you Tam." "I love you too, Horo-horo of the Ainu, my samurai."

Behind them, two butterflies flew by. One pink, One blue. Horo and Tamao decided to have their wedding on Arbor Day. The day where nature is the king of the world.

4 years later…

"Mommy!" A pink, long-haired, 4-year old girl ran to her mother. "Daddy!" Behind the girl, a 4-year old boy with blue, spiky hair ran to his dad. "Azura! Brandon!" Tamao and Horo opened their arms and hugged their kids. "Isn't time for you to go to bed?" Horo asked, kneeling so he can face eye to eye with his kids. "Yes daddy." Brandon hugged his snowboard. "Mommy? Daddy? Can you tell us the story of the Rainbow Butterfly?" Azura asked. "Oh I love that one so much."

Tamao and Horo looked at each other. They smiled.

Soon after their kids have fallen asleep, Tamao and Horo crawled into bed.

Horo turned and smiled at Tamao. "Goodnight. I love you my butterfly." Tamao smiled back. "Goodnight. I love you too my samurai." And with that, they fell into a deep sleep, with that same pink and blue butterfly looming over them like a guardian angel, watching the two, before falling into sleep itself.

Me: Whew! How was that? Please R and R NO FLAMES!


End file.
